Data Masters' Shenanigans
by ef-san
Summary: The sky was overcast. But, four figures in different uniform huddled together inside Seigaku tennis club room. What the hell was going on here? An unknown sense of doom dawned on other members of tennis club. Something bad won't happen, right? Only time will tell.


**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that Prince of Tennis do not belong to me.**

 _So, while I was searching for_ _ **Stupid Thirteen**_ _files, I stumbled upon this unfinished draft. Since I'm not in the mood for writing the next chapter of_ _ **Stupid Thirteen**_ _(yet), I decided to finish and post this as a little break from my research. It will be a short story consisted of three or four chapters. When this is finished, I swear I'll continue writing_ _ **Stupid Thirteen**_ _. Read this story while you waiting, okay *not-so-innocent-smile*. This is inspired from a Prince of Tennis Mini Theater clip._

* * *

 **Data Masters' Shenanigans**

 **Take One : Seigaku**

* * *

The sky was overcast, enveloped in dark clouds. Lightning could be seen occasionally, followed by the rumble of thunder. Just a matter of time, rain droplets and wind gusts also participated and thus complemented the natural orchestra that late afternoon.

The weather was cold, wet, and windy. Peoples were reluctant to leave their house. Laid on the bed while curled up in a warm blanket burritos seemed to be the thing that most people did. However, it did not applied to this four following teenagers. In the Seigaku tennis club room, four figures sat forming a circle. Their appearance were different, so were their uniform. So, what the hell was going on here?

They were none other than the data masters from four different schools. Inui Sadaharu from Seigaku, Yanagi Renji from Rikkaidai, Konjiku Koharu from Shitenhouji, and Mizuki Hajime from St. Rudolph. They gathered for the first meeting of … not yet determined.

* * *

"So," Inui started, "welcome to Seigaku tennis club room for our first meeting of … what was it called again, Renji?" he asked to his ex-doubles partner.

"Actually we haven't decided of a name yet, Sadaharu. This kind of meetings continuation depend on our results today." Renji answered Inui's inquiry.

"Mou, let's now dawdle anymore and continue this meeting riii~ght." Konjiki Koharu said in his too sugary sweet that made the others data masters shuddered a little, not that they would ever admitted it.

"Nfufufufu," Mizuki's laughed creepily, twirling a little bit of his hair, "you're right, Konjiki-san. Let's not waste any more time and discuss the matter of today's meeting."

And began their discussion of something that peoples better not known about. A sinister whispering here. A creepy laugh there. Some furiously scribbled notes. Some dramatic flipped pages. More notes scribbled. And an unknown sense of doom dawned on members of tennis club which the data masters originated from. They felt something disastrous would befall on them soon.

At the end of the meeting, only four murmurs of "ii data" was heard. And don't forget the evil snickers. Yeah, not creepy at all.

* * *

 **Some Days Later, Seigaku Tennis Club Room**

Four figures huddled around a table. The room was dark. The light deliberately turned off. It seemed like a scene from a horror movie. But, alas it was not what it seemed. It looked like a trouble brewing, especially for regulars of some tennis club.

"Welcome to our follow up meeting of … still not yet determined," Inui started, "as we agreed in the last meeting, we collected some data of our respective club regulars in a certain unexpected circumstances."

Some eager responses followed Inui's statement. Yanagi Renji readied his pen and notebook to take some notes. Konjiki Koharu seemed to be bouncing on his seat. And Mizuki Hajime twirled his hair and nfufufu-ing creepily.

There were a screen, video tape and projector in the room. Their purpose were unknown, for now. Inui put a tape on top of the table. An eerie smile followed.

"This," Inui referred to the tape that he just put on the table, "contains the Seigaku Regulars in a certain unexpected circumstances that we agreed before." Inui played the tape and the video projected on the screen for others to watch.

* * *

The tape played and the title showed on the screen. It read 'Inui's Observation Day Narrative' and few seconds later it read 'Echizen Ryoma's Case'.

The scene changed. It showed a row of shoe lockers in Seigaku. Nobody caught on camera. Not long, a certain freshman regulars approached one of the locker and opened it. The camera view's changed into the shot from inside the locker. It captured the one who opened the locker was none other than Echizen Ryoma.

The Ryoma in the tape saw a love letter sat on top of his shoes in the locker. He stared at it and took it out of the locker without opening it. He said, "what is this?" in his usual indifferent tone. "Oh well," he put the letter back in the locker and closed said locker. The screen went black.

"Echizen Ryoma, not interested in love letter," Inui's voice narrated.

The scene changed to display 'Momoshiro Takeshi's Case' and it showed a row of shoe lockers again. This time Momoshiro Takeshi appeared on the screen. He ran while shouting, "Late!" passed his shoe locker and went out of the screen. Abruptly, he turned over and captured on the screen again, "ah, slippers, slippers…" and opened his locker.

He stared at the letter, "What? A confession to me?" He took the letter out of the locker but then the bell rang. "Ah crap, I have no time to be concerned about this! No time!" He ran and left the letter stranded in front of the locker.

"Momoshiro Takeshi, too thickheaded." Inui's voice narrated.

The screen changed into 'Kawamura Takashi's Case' and Kamawura Takashi approached and opened a locker. "What's this?" he asked confusedly to himself. The letter was taken out of the locker and with it in his grasp, he went into burning mode. "GREATO!" he yelled.

"Kawamura Takashi," Inui's voice narrated, "goes burning even from a love letter."

The next case was 'Kaidou Kaoru's Case'. Kaidou opened one of the locker and stared at the letter. He took it out and glanced left and right twice. A blush emerged on his cheeks.

"Kaidou Kaoru," Inui's voice narrated, "blushes."

Next on the screen read 'Fuji Syuusuke's Case'. A row of shoe lockers showed again, Fuji approached one and opened it with his eyes closed as usual. A moment passed, and his eyes snapped wide open seeing a love letter. The cerulean blue of his eyes showed clearly for a short time. And then the scene showed Fuji left the locker with his eyes closed again. The fate of the letter remained unknown.

Inui's voice narrated, "Fuji Syuusuke, opens his eyes for a moment."

The screen changed into 'Oishi Syuuichirou's Case'. Oishi opened his locker and stuttered, "th-this is… A love letter!" surprised at seeing a love letter. He took it out of the locker, "This is bad! I can't just reply to a thing like this immediately! But," he rambled and continued nervously, "I have to think about the sender's feelings…" blush appeared on his cheeks. "But, at this moment, tennis is most important! But, …"

"Oishi Syuuichiro," Inui's voice narrated, "now then, how am I supposed to bring him back to reality?" The screen still showed Oishi arguing to himself.

Few seconds later the screen turned into a black background again with 'Kikumaru Eiji's Case' displayed. The now familiar view of a row of shoe lockers appeared on screen and Kikumaru Eiji running and shouting, "Hey, Oishi!" pursuing Oishi apparently. He stopped and looked at another direction, "ah, there he is!" then took running again, "wait for me, Oishi!" The letter in the locker neglected.

"Kikumaru Eiji, fails to notice," Inui's voice narrated.

Lastly, the screen displayed 'Tezuka Kunimitsu's Case'. The captain seen approaching a row of shoe lockers. He opened his locker and just stared at the letter for a few milliseconds. Then, out of nowhere, a glint of light appeared across his glasses. Tezuka just closed his locker and the screen went black again.

Inui's voice narrated, "Tezuka Kunimitsu, glasses of light."

The video ended after that. Inui took the video out of the player. Some scribbling and murmurs of "ii data" was heard.

"I got some valuable data on that," Inui said, "Whose turn next?"

* * *

 _ **And cut! That is for now. So, whose turn next? Stay tuned on Data Masters' Shenanigans.**_


End file.
